


Takes One to Know One

by Glassdarkly



Series: Being a Vampire Sucks [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalton (you know, Spike's bookish minion in BtVS season 2?) discovers that when it comes to the crunch there's no such thing as nerd-solidarity.</p>
<p>Set during <i>Surprise</i> in BtVS season 2. First posted to Livejournal in February 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takes One to Know One

His mother always warned him all that reading wouldn't do him any good. Next time - not that there'll be a next time - he'll know better than to turn around when he hears familiar words and finish off the quote. 

He wouldn't make things worse either by gushing, "Didn't know you were a poetry lover, boss. _The Raven's_ great, huh? Poe's a favourite of mine, " and reciting the next verse.

And he'd look away so as not to see that brief flash of understanding - nerd recognising nerd - in Spike's eyes, swiftly followed by sheer, pure terror at being found out, a sock to the jaw and a growled, "Dunno what you're talkin' about. Get back to work, you idiot." 

But as the Judge reaches him, he thinks, so much for discretion. He should have said it while he had the chance. 

Takes one to know one.


End file.
